Alex Unexpected
by RegalMama11
Summary: Alex just lost Sean and she is not holding up. But after 2 weeks she collapses exposing that she is pregnant after taking several tests. watch her love, lose and kick ass with Nikita while pregnant. This is set season 2 but Sean dies earlier because i don't like him. Sorry:)
1. Unexpected

Alex watched as Sean's casket was loaded into the van, Nikita held her close as Alex sobbed into her jacket.

"Shh, it's ok Alex shh its ok." Nikita attempted to calm Alex but it was no use, all that Alex did was cry harder into her shoulder.

"He- He's go- gon- gone," she said between sobs.

"I know, I know its ok", she looked at Michael she nodded toward him and he shifted her into his shoulder and carried her bridle style into the car.

"No, no I loved him, I loved him." She cried extending her arms toward the van, Micheal placed her in the car. He placed so that she would lay down, clinging to Sean's jacket for dear life. "Come back to me please come back to me." After a few minutes she cried herself to sleep. Nikita looked back and saw her, puffy eyes, red eyes and wet cheeks.

"Michael, I don't know how much more i can take of this, I hate seeing Alex like this." Nikita looked back at Alex watching her still clinging on to Sean's jacket.

"I know, I know seeing Alex like this must be hell. But, don't worry in a few months she will be back to her old self, I promise." Michael held Nikita's hand and kissed it.

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

Alex woke up from her sleep and walked down the steps of the new beach house that Birkhoff picked out. She grabbed Sean's jacket and placed it over her shoulders and sighed as she went down stairs.

"Hey, Alex you want something to eat?" Birkhoff suggested flipping a pancake with his spatula as it sizzled in the pan.

"No, I'm kind of nauseous and I'm not that hungry today." Alex said sitting down on a chair in front of the counter.

"Wow, are you okay?" Birkhoff said popping a small sausage in his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"Hey, guys whats for breakfast." Nikita walked down the stairs with Michael behind her.

And that is when Alex stood up to give Nikita a hug but, because she was nauseous she collapsed.

"Whoa, Alex, Alex," Birkhoff dropped the pan and ran to Alex. He pressed two fingers against her neck. "She still has a pulse but, I don't see how she could have collapsed she... oh no."

"What Birkhoff, whats wrong with her?" Nikita said looking up from trying to revive Alex.

"She- she said that um, um she was nauseous and she wasn't hungry."

"Okay listen to me Birkhoff", Nikita knelt down to Alex's level. "I want you to look up all the reasons she would have nausea".

"Already on it, ok it says that, it could be thousands of millions of things food poisoning..."

"Not it she wasn't eaten anything weird next, Michael help me get her to the cot." Nikita motioned toward Michael as they placed her in the cot. "Search for girls Alex's age."

"Okay is could be cancer, motion sickness or, oh no way, no no no." Birkhoff said typing at the keyboard.

"What Birkhoff say it, tell me so I can test it or flush something out of her."

"Pregnancy." Birkhoff told Nikita. Nikita's heart almost stopped,"are you sure?"

"It matches."

"Okay, okay Michael wake her up and when she does don't tell her anything just call me." Michael nodded as he watched Nikita go upstairs.


	2. Running

Alex's fluttered open as she slowly tried to sit up.

"Whoa, stay down ok. You just collapsed Alex relax." Michael said with a hand on her shoulder forcing her down slightly."I'll go get Nikita just... try not to move and if you can't just lay down when she's coming down the stairs."

"Will do."Alex smiled as Michael went up the stairs to go get Nikita.

"She's Awake." Alex heard Michael say from up stairs, followed by foot steps.

"Alex Hey, you okay Birkhoff told me you were nauseous." Nikita said grabbing a small stool so she may sit by the cot.

"Yeah I'm fine." Alex nodded knowing only 34% of what she just said was true.

"You know if you take a sample of her blood you can know what caused her to collapse like that." Birkhoff mumbled through a mouth full of potato chips, everyone just looked at him. "What?" He mumbled again.

"That has to be the most useful thing you've said all week, nerd." Nikita said as she went up stairs to get the blood sample kit.

When she came back down the stairs she sat back down on the stool and injected the needle into Alex's arm.

"Okay almost there and done." Nikita handed the sample to Birkhoff. "Here make yourself useful."

Birkhoff rolled his eyes, "alright shadow bot, make the ladies jealous of our awesomeness." And in a couple minutes the computer gave Birkhoff the results."Alright lets see what we got here, okay drugs no, drinking no, food poison no, cancer no, um okay we got a yes but your not gonna like it."

"Birkhoff what is it?" Nikita and Alex said in unison.

"She tested positive for pregnant." Birkhoff announced.

* * *

ALEX PERSPECTIVE

"She tested positive for pregnant." Birkhoff announced.

What Birkhoff said just kept rattling inside me over and over his words played in my ears.

"I-I-I need to go." I whispered as I ran out the front door.

"Alex wait," I heard Nikita call but I didn't care.

I just ran and ran till I found my self at the beach. That's when I couldn't take it anymore I feel to my knee's and just sobbed and sobbed screaming at the water,

"Sean, Sean come back please come back." I feel into fetal position and whimpered to myself,"Come back, come back, please come back."

I started coughing until I threw up, that's when I noticed Nikita had been chasing me because she Michael and Birkhoff came panting behind me. As Nikita rubbed my back and Michael picked me up bridle style I just cried till I blacked out whimpering.

* * *

NORMAL PERSPECTIVE

Nikita helped Michael place Alex on the cot, she straightened Alex so she won't wake up with a stiff neck and covered her with a blanket.

"Maybe we should cuff her to the bed so she doesn't run off, again." Michael crossed his arms.

"Do what you want, whats going to be tough is calming her down that is going to be one hell of a job." Nikita watched as Michael cuffed Alex to the cot lightly.

"She is not going to be happy and when see she is strapped down." Nikita smiled.

"I don't understand why she ran." Michael sat down by the counter.

"Michael pregnancy isn't something to be taken lightly."

"I know, I know but this, this is Alex- Alex she...", Michael stuttered.

"Michael, Alex is terrified she misses Sean and now this. Right know Alex is in a hell hole, a downward spiral and the only ones who are going to help her is us." Nikita tried not to be upset. "I'm sorry I-", Nikita sighed. "I don't know how to deal with this, how can she be so stupid-."

"Hey, hey its okay calm down. You have handled the worse of the worse, you can handle this." He pulled Nikita into a hug and kissed her neck.

"But I'm not the one who needs to handle this Alex does, I will always help her..."

then Alex started to turn her head violently from side to side, her right arm began to twitch and her body started to shake she also whispered something in Russian. "Shon, vernis' ko mne, vernis' ko mne, pozhaluysta, .

"Alex, Alex hey, hey wake up, wake up." Nikita said tapping her softly on her cheeks.

"YA beremenna, pomogi mne, pozhaluysta, Shon. Ty mne nuzhen." Alex whispered still shaking while Nikita listened closely to what she was saying.

"Net, net, pozhaluysta, Shon, Shon, vernulsya ne ostavit' menya v pokoye s nimi, oni nuzhdayustya v vas. Shon ne idut! Ahhhhhhhhh!

"Alex, Alex", Alex woke up panting,"Hey, hey its ok."

"Nikita, ya boyus', ya boyus."

"I know, I know its okay." Nikki hugged her.

"What the hell was she saying?" Michael said frustrated.

"She saying, Sean, Sean come back to me, come back to me please. Then she said um, I'm pregnant, help me please, Sean. I need you." Nikita rocked Alex who was hanging on to Nikki, burring her head into her shoulder. "No, No, please Sean, Sean, come back don't leave me with them alone. Sean, I need you, she kept saying that. And just now she said, Nikita I'm scared, I'm scared." Nikita could barley keep her self from balling but right now she knew Alex couldn't see her like that not know.

"Chto eto," Alex gestured to the hand cuffs.

"Thoughts were to stop you from running off, again. By the way Birkhoff is pissed you made him run all the way to the beach." Michael undid the cuffs and handed Alex some water.

"I thought you didn't know Russian?" Nikki looked at Michael with little surprise.

"I've practice," he smiled. "Why are you only speaking Russian?"

" YA ne znaya, ya prosto nakhozhus'." Alex said quietly.

"She just wants to. Come on, you need to eat, here drink this. It will help you and the..." Nikita tried to finish.

"Pozhaluysta ne skazat, chto eto." (I don't know, I just want to.")

"Okay, why." Nikki said placing placing Alex on the stool. She shrugged.


End file.
